We Fight for Control
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: Kagami, a recent returnee from America, starts working at Seirin Psychiatric Hospital. He is introduced to eleven very odd patients and their unorthodox doctors. [various pairings]


We Fight for Control

**Chapter One: We Are Not Happy with Your Progress**

When considering one's first job out of college, an orderly at a mental hospital is probably not too high on one's list. Unfortunately for recent returnee from the US, that was the only job Kagami Taiga could get after moving from LA to Tokyo.

Seirin Psychiatric Hospital was only built two years ago and has been in desperate need of people to work there. Even Kagami, who has a minimal psychology background, could qualify for a job. The building is small—only three floors high—with no more than fifteen dorm rooms for long term patients and only about twenty-five rooms for the patients' sessions.

The lobby is white and black with a thin red stripe painted along the walls length-wise dividing the black and the white. There is a small, cheap black sofa sitting in the corner next to a tall, thin table balanced with a paperback book tucked under one of its shorter legs. The receptionist's desk is mostly bare with only Sony laptop sitting on its plastic finish. The laptop is pink with cute stickers and doesn't look like it was originally meant for work.

"Hi," a preppy voice calls to him. "You must be Kagami-kun."

The voice belongs to a short—but who isn't short compared to Kagami—young woman with long pink hair and matching pink eyes. Despite himself, his eyes linger a bit too long at her chest—which is rather large for a Japanese woman.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, the receptionist," she introduces sticking out a hand that he takes, grateful for the distraction from her chest. "I'm here to show you around."

"Kagami Taiga," he replies. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry the director's not here to show you around. She would if she could, but she's really busy right now."

"I don't mind."

"Anyway!" Momoi does a spin and drags Kagami down a fluorescent-lighted hallway. "These are the rooms the patients' sessions with their doctors. There some more on the second floor as well, only twenty-five in total. The doctors' offices are all located on the second floor and so is the break room. There's also a kitchen, dining room and recreational area on the first floor."

She led him up a dramatically narrow staircase to the second floor. Rooms that were used for patients only had a three-digit number on the doors—100s on the first, 200s on the second—but the doctors' offices all had their names hand written on scratch paper and taped to their doors.

"We're still working on getting placards. Riko-chan's been putting as much of the money we've been getting into finding the best doctors and the best equipment that some of the other essentials aren't all here yet."

"What other essentials?" Kagami asked trying to make out the kanji of one name. It was particularly tricky for him as his Japanese wasn't at its best after all those years in America.

"Well, we still don't have a janitor. And I'm technically only a volunteer. The janitor we do have is a volunteer, too."

"You? But you seem super competent, why would you work here?"

"Riko-chan's a dear friend of mine. Plus a childhood friend of mine is a patient here. It's only a part time thing anyways.

"The third floor," she continues without missing a beat. "Has the dorm rooms for long term patients that stay overnight. Right now there's about fifteen rooms for them, but only eleven are being used."

"No wonder this place is so small. It doesn't seem like you guys get a lot of patients."

"We are one of four psychiatric hospitals in Tokyo. And the other three have years of history to back them up. If Shutoku hadn't burned down a year ago, we'd be out of business by now."

"What?"

"Last year at Shutoku Asylum, a patient escaped and stole a car. He crashed the car into the asylum's power generator and the place burned down. Luckily everyone made it out alive and mostly uninjured. We received several of their patients while they were being rebuilt."

"Asylum? They call themselves an asylum?"

"They call it what it is." She gave a small smile and led him up the stairs to the third floor. "As an orderly, you'll mostly be working with the long term patients and checking up on them."

"Are any of them violent?"

"Dai-chan can get aggressive, but only if he thinks you can fight back. Nebuya-kun can also be a bit of a handful. You should be careful around him. Also, Hanamiya might hurt you, but not with brute force. Koga-kun found razor blades in his shoes one time."

"Razor blades?"

"He must've snuck them in during a visit or something."

"A guy like that gets visitors?"

"Some people from his high school, I think."

"Where is everyone?"

"They're outside doing yoga," another woman's voice answered from behind them.

"Riko-chan!" Momoi called excitedly. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I had to at least say hi to our new orderly." Riko is short—even shorter than Momoi—with short light brown hair and matching eyes. She's dressed neatly in a dark blue pantsuit with a light pink shirt.

"You're wearing the shirt I bought you," Momoi comments earning a blush from the small woman.

"It matched and I didn't have anything else," Riko says. She immediately turned away from Momoi and towards Kagami, removing the blushing high school girl act in the process. "Aida Riko, director of Seirin Psychiatric Hospital. It's nice to meet you, Kagami-kun."

"You're the director?"

"Yes, you don't have a problem working for a woman, do you?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to be so young."

"Don't you dare underestimate me."

"No, ma'am. But are you sure it's okay for me to work here? I don't really have much experience."

"It's fine. I looked at your background; you have more psychology than our other orderly. All you have to do is babysit these guys when the doctors are busy. Anything else we have you do, we'll teach you first, like administering emergency tranquilizers."

"What now?"

"We haven't needed them yet, but I bought a bunch of them just in case. But who cares about that, you need to meet the guys you'll be babysitting. A bunch of them are outside in the garden doing yoga with Hyuuga-kun and Mitobe-kun. You should go say hi."

* * *

><p>"Hyuu-kun," Momoi called waving her arms at a tall, dark haired man wearing glasses leading stretches with an equally tall dark haired man.<p>

"I thought I told you not to call me that," the man with glasses replied.

"It's cute, so it shouldn't matter. I wanted to introduce you to the new orderly, Kagami Taiga-kun. Kagamin for short."

"What?" Kagami turned to Momoi looking quite undignified at his new nickname.

"Don't mind her," Hyuuga said with a sigh. "Hyuuga, nice to meet you. This is Mitobe-sensei. He doesn't talk much. Or at all, really."

"Nice to meet you," Kagami reaches out and shakes their hands. It's then that he notices to the group of rainbow haired people staring at them. "Hi, I'm Kagami. Please take care of me."

He should've quit right there after seeing the evil smirk spread across several faces. Crazy people who want to mess with you are a big no-no in Kagami's book, but he's still too desperate for work to back out just yet.

"Hyuu-chin," the gigantic purple haired fellow called in a surprisingly child-like voice. "Can we go back? I want eat my snacks."

"Not yet, and I definitely told _you_ not to call me that. It's Hyuuga-sensei to you."

"Tobe-chin, can I leave?" the purple haired monster ignores Hyuuga and turns to the other doctor who simply shakes his head. The purple giant looks visibly dejected, but no longer protests.

"If anyone else wants to leave early, you can talk to the director and ask _her_ if it's okay."

"That's not fair," the blond of the group cries. "Aidacchi would just make us run laps around the hospital."

"It's just a few stretches, shut up," Hyuuga grunted bending over to demonstrate their next stretch. Kagami wonders if 'shut up' is really okay to say, but the group mostly complies, so he figures that it must work. Only one of the five is refusing to do anything.

"Aomine!" Hyuuga shouts straightening up. "Wake up, you lazy asshole!"

Kagami raises an eyebrow to Momoi who just shrugs.

"I don't want to do yoga. It's stupid," the blue haired, dark shinned man from the back says flopping onto his back for a nap.

"Is running stupid? Cause I want ten laps for your nasty attitude."

"I'll do it in a little while. Just let me nap first." Aomine rolls on his side and makes obnoxious snoring sounds. The blond beside him giggles. Hyuuga has moved from his mat in the front to Aomine's in the back or the group. He puts his foot on Aomine's arm and leans on it.

"You wanna say that again? You're not disrespecting your doctor, are you? You wanna get better, don't you? You don't wanna get dosed with elephant tranquilizer, do you?"

Aomine pales under the terrifying gaze of Hyuuga, but it's the look Momoi gives him from the corner of his eye that really scares him into running.

"I'm done with my stretches; may I leave?" a voice asks from right beside Kagami. He leaps nearly five feet in the air at the sound of a voice suddenly so close to him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks, realizing that he had miscounted. There were six colorful people in the group, not five.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Kagami-kun."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been here this entire time."

"No way! I definitely only counted five people."

"Kuroko has a tendency to be overlooked," Hyuuga explained. "If you've finished, you may leave."

Kuroko turns after a short bow and heads back to the hospital.

"That's not fair, Hyuugacchi," the blond cries again only to earn a hit on the head. Kuroko briefly turns back towards the others and sticks his tongue out at the blond.

As they returned to their stretches, Momoi quietly introduces the others to him—"The blond is Kise-kun; the green haired one is Midorin; the red head is Akashi-kun"—and explains that the others are with their doctors or are excused from exercises for other reasons—whatever that means because Momoi remains vague.

"They all seem kind of normal," Kagami comments as Momoi walks with him back to the hospital.

"In a lot of ways, they are. I know Dai-chan could probably make it in society, but he prefers to just laze around here instead. Everyone here's pretty high functioning. It's usually just social situations where they're hopeless."

* * *

><p>"Kagami," Hyuuga calls later that evening. "Before you leave, could check up on Kiyoshi? Izuki said that he was a little quiet today, so I wanna make sure he hasn't done anything stupid."<p>

"Sure thing," Kagami replies racing up the stairs. It's the first job he's been given all day that's not cleaning—they really need a regular janitor.

According to Hyuuga, Kiyoshi's room is at the end of the second hallway—not the one where all the rainbow guys are. It's close to bedtime for the patients, so the hallways are mostly empty. Only Aomine is wandering around, looking tired from running all day—"The hospital's a lot bigger that it looks!"—and everyone else is locked up in their rooms. Tsuchida, the only other orderly, has already checked up on the rainbow fellows and left for home.

With confidence and a little excitement, Kagami heads down the empty hallway, anxious to see what kind of person Kiyoshi is. So far none of the patients have stood out as crazy to him, so he's hoping to find a nutcase.

In order to cut back on electric bills, Riko has all of the hallway lights cut off after ten at night—no one's supposed to be running around anyway—so Kagami is armed with only a flashlight in a dark hall when he hears a quiet, but high pitched moan. It sounds like a woman's voice, but there aren't any women on this floor. Momoi and Riko seem to be the only women to ever enter the building and they've both gone home. Kagami pretends he just imagined the sound and continues into the darkness.

When he hears the sound again, he screams and runs towards the stairs. At the mouth of the other hallway, Aomine is laughing at him.

"What kind of orderly is afraid of the dark?" Aomine snickers and Kagami just _knows_ that they're not going to get along.

"Shut up. I heard something."

"Like what?"

"A woman's voice."

"Are you high? There aren't any women here. I'd know if there was."

"It sounded like a ghost."

"Bullshit," Aomine manages to choke out between fits of giggles. "How pathetic: you believe in ghosts."

"You go down there then if you're so fucking brave!" Kagami shouts poking Aomine with his finger.

"Fine!" Aomine shouts poking back. He yanks Kagami's flashlight from his hands and heads down the second hallway with Kagami close in tow.

After a few minutes of silence, they're very close to the end of the hallway where Kiyoshi's room is when Aomine gloats, "See, I told you. No ghosts."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the moaning returns. It starts of soft, but grows louder with time. It's then that they realize that the moaning is actually singing and both of them are too terrified to figure out where it's coming from. Practically hugging each other, they scream loudly as they run back towards the stairs. Arm in arm they leap down the steps and straight into Hyuuga's office. They leap onto his lap still screaming.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Hyuuga growled, kicking them off of himself.

"G-g-gho-ghost," they stutter in unison. "There's a ghost on the third floor."

"You're delusional. There's no such thing as ghosts. And if there were, they wouldn't be here. This is a brand new building. Get a hold of yourselves."

"But we heard a woman's voice upstairs," Kagami explained still trembling.

"A woman's voice?" Hyuuga repeats before his face turns into something of disgust instead annoyance. "If it's a woman's voice than it's probably _that_."

Hyuuga stands up and drags the two down the haunted hallway. The singing starts again, but Hyuuga jerks the collar of their shirts so they don't scream. He knocks on the third door from the end of the hall.

"Yes~?" a singsong voice replies. Aomine and Kagami are wheezing, out of breath and throats sore.

"Mibuchi," Hyuuga growls, face distorted into disgust at the appearance of a tall, dark haired male with eyelashes that rival Midorima's. "Your singing is scaring Bakagami and Ahomine."

"Is that what all that screaming was about?" Mibuchi replies with a huff. "My singing isn't that awful."

"Whatever, just knock it off."

Mibuchi sighs and agrees, muttering something about soundproof doors and walls, and retreats into his room. Meanwhile, Kagami and Aomine are taking deep breaths of relief in a pile on the floor.

"I told you," Aomine says between breaths. "No such things as ghosts."

"I heard you screaming earlier," Kagami manages to get out before collapsing on the floor with Aomine.

"You two are idiots," Hyuuga grumbles ignoring their protests. He looks to the last room and sighs. "Well, since I'm here."

Kagami looks up to see Hyuuga heading for the last room of the hall and remembers what he had come here for in the first place.

"Kiyoshi," he says under his breath. "Hey, Aomine, what's Kiyoshi like?"

"How should I know? I don't interact with anyone down this hall. Why else would I not know that there's a tranny down here?"

The door to the room opens and Kiyoshi is tall—even taller than Kagami and maybe even taller than Aomine—with a gentle face. He has a smile plastered on, but even to Kagami and Aomine, who have never met this man before, the smile looks fake.

"Izuki told me you weren't very talkative today," Hyuuga mentions. The taller man lets out a hearty, but forced chuckle.

"Did he? I don't think that was true."

"Izuki's not one to lie."

"Maybe his jokes just put me in a quiet mood. They do that sometimes."

"Kiyoshi. No one's heard from you all day. Koganei said you didn't even come down for dinner."

"I wasn't hungry."

"You're 193 cm; you're always hungry."

"I guess I'm not feeling well."

"Why didn't you tell Izuki if you weren't feeling well?"

"I don't want to bother him with something like that. It's just a cold."

Hyuuga doesn't buy it, but Kiyoshi's not budging either. Kagami and Aomine stare with increasing interest.

"If you're still like this tomorrow," Hyuuga says after a moment of silence. "I'll tie to a chair a make you talk about whatever's bothering you."

Kiyoshi thinks about this for a moment. He knows that Hyuuga is serious about his threat. When he decides that whatever's bothering him today will bother him tomorrow he admits, "It's Hanamiya."

"What'd that asshole do this time?"

"He's dating that guy who comes to visit him on Wednesdays. The one with the bubble gum."

"So? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not physically."

"So who the fuck cares who that psycho's dating?"

"I don't think you should talk about your patients like that."

"He's Furihata's patient, not mine."

"I thought he was Mitobe's?"

"You can't have productive psychotherapy with two people who won't talk to each other."

"And he'll talk to Furihata?"

"We'll see on Friday after their first session. In any case, we don't have any better alternatives. No one else wants to be his doctor and Furihata's new, so we get to pick his patients for him."

"I wish I could be Hanamiya's doctor."

"What nonsense are you going on about?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand."

"If it has to do with _him_, you're probably right. How do you even know they're dating anyways?"

"I saw them kissing today. Hanamiya was chewing Hara's gum all day."

"I still don't see why his love life would make you this upset, but it's good that you're talking about it."

"Do you think I should talk to Hanamiya about it?"

"Not if you don't want to get stabbed. We've been in business for two years and haven't had an act of violence occur yet. We'd like to keep that momentum going."

Kiyoshi sighs again and leans against the door thoughtfully.

"Whatever's up with Hanamiya and that guy with the gum isn't going to last forever," Hyuuga continues. "I don't why it bothers you, but rest assured that it will end; psychopaths like Hanamiya are incapable of maintaining relationships."

"I really don't think you're supposed to say things like that about patients at your hospital."

"Of the two of us, who's the who actually studied psychology? That's what I thought. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hyuuga leaves and Kiyoshi shuts his door, a real, dopey smile plastered on his face.

"What was that about?" Kagami asks Hyuuga and Aomine looks just as curious.

"We went to high school together. He's always had issues with looking out for himself."

"Aw, you do care about your patients," Aomine comments nudging Hyuuga with his elbow.

"If you keep that up, you'll be running laps all day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>From what Momoi told him yesterday—she's not here today; she's at her real job—the patients that actually live there are split into two groups, conveniently by age. Hyuuga calls the younger group the Generation of Loonies, which consists of the six rainbow men that Kagami met while they were doing yoga. The other group is a year older and has been nicknamed the Uncrowned Nutcases—and consists of Kiyoshi and the womanly man along with a few others. Fellow orderly, Tsuchida, explains that they're called 'Uncrowned' because according to Hyuuga, they'd be full-fledged lunatics in any other hospital that didn't already have the Generation of Loonies.<p>

Breakfast at Seirin is a big event, Kagami finds out on his second day. For breakfast, the two groups eat separately. None of the Seirin staff can really explain why this is done; they have more than enough tables and no one thinks that there'd be any acts of violence. As far as anyone knows, it's probably because there aren't enough doctors to watch all of them at the same time. The division sort of explains why Aomine hadn't been able to recognize Mibuchi's voice or why he had never met Kiyoshi before even though the live in the same building on the same floor.

Perhaps it's because Hyuuga hates the Generation of Loonies more, but they eat after the others—and after Hyuuga's babysitting shift. Mibuchi sits in the back of the dining room with two of the five members of the Uncrowned Nutcases. One is a small, energetic blond, whose energy seems to help wake Mibuchi up. The other is a tall, extremely muscular and vaguely tanned man with short dark hair and the sleeves of his uniform rolled up. Kiyoshi sits with the doctors who have already arrived—Hyuuga, who seems to work seven days a week for excessive hours, and Mitobe, who remains silent as Kiyoshi prattles on about Hanamiya's boyfriend.

The fifth member of the Uncrowned Nutcases sits alone in the back of the dining room by the window. He's pasty white with contrasting dark hair and eyes making him look rather intimidating. He sits alone—by choice, Hyuuga will tell him—and suspiciously eyes the others.

"Come sit here," Hyuuga calls and Kagami complies. He has no reason not to. "Riko's been so busy with work that she hasn't been able to cook, so the food is completely edible. It's all thanks to this guy."

Hyuuga gives Mitobe a huge pat on the back and the other dark haired man gives a simple, shy smile and Kiyoshi gives a hearty chuckle.

"Glad to see you're better," Kagami comments to Kiyoshi who looks a little embarrassed. "You work things out with that Hanamiya fellow?"

"I tried talking to him this morning," Kiyoshi admits, blatantly ignoring Hyuuga's look of disapproval and instead stares at the dark haired man by himself in the corner. He pulls the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal a large blooming purple bruise. "I'm just lucky that he didn't have anything sharp on him."

"I told you not to talk to him," Hyuuga replies with an exasperated sigh. "Anything to do with Hanamiya can only end in violence."

Mitobe looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't even open his mouth. In the end he's ignored as Kiyoshi continues his tale of how he ended up with a giant bruise.

"I cornered him in the bathroom when we got up. I asked him what his relationship with Hara was. He got mad and told me to mind my own business and then he punched me."

"What did I tell you about playing favorites?" a voice grumbled from next to them. Riko is standing next to the table in a plain T-shirt and faded jeans and she doesn't look particularly happy. "I told you that you can't eat with Teppei anymore. Staff can't play favorites."

"We're not. We just wanted to sit here. Look Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya are entertaining each other just fine; they don't need us," Hyuuga groaned the way a child being nagged would.

"What about Hanamiya? You can't just ignore him because you don't like him. This is the last time I'm going to say this: no more eating with the patients. Sorry Teppei, maybe Mibuchi-kun and the others will let you sit with them."

"It's fine," he says with what Kagami's noticing to be a signature smile. "I've been trying to sit with Hanamiya anyways."

He gets up and heads for Hanamiya's table. Hanamiya barks a nasty insult at him, which he laughs off and sits next to the dark haired man. Hanamiya gets up to leave, but Kiyoshi somehow manhandles him onto his lap. Kiyoshi suddenly has a particularly dopey looking grin on his face.

"I'll never understand that idiot," Hyuuga says. He waits for Riko to return to her office to whisper to Kagami. "We need more help in the kitchen to make more food for the Loonies."

"Of course I'll help," Kagami answers with excitement. He enjoys cooking.

"Their menu tends to be a tad different than the Nutcases'."

* * *

><p>Maybe it's a gift to them for having to eat later, but each one of the six Loonies gets to request their breakfast—unlike the Nutcases who get the same meal. For some of them, it's not a big deal, Kuroko only needs cereal and Kise only asks for porridge, but for others, it's not as easy. Aomine and Murasakibara request massive amounts of food, Midorima has obnoxiously specific demands and Akashi apparently only eats high-class food.<p>

Tsuchida and another are standing in the kitchen. They tell him that Mitobe usually prepares breakfast, but had an emergency with one of the patients, so they'd be helping instead.

"Whatever," Kagami grumbled. "Let's just get their food ready."

"What's taking so long?" a voice shouts loudly entering the kitchen. Kagami's eyebrow twitches when he recognizes Aomine's voice. "I'm really fucking hungry."

"Good food takes time to prepare."

"Aomine-kun," Tsuchida chides. "You're not supposed to be in the kitchen."

"I wouldn't have had to come in here if my food was ready."

"Your food'll be ready when it's ready!" Kagami shouted throwing a small pan at Aomine. Now Kagami understands why Hyuuga treats the patients the way he does. Sometimes throwing things and yelling is the only way to get things across.

"Geez, I'm going. Is this really a hospital?" Aomine muttered just before fleeing out the doors.

The person Tsuchida has with him is a volunteer, Fukuda, and he's not particularly helpful. He's not useless either; he takes directions well, but he can't seem to do much else. In the end, breakfast still ends up being made with no more interruptions and is served.

Despite the mountain of food Kagami had to make for him, Murasakibara had filled up on snacks he had stashed in his room and came to breakfast with little appetite. For all the work Kagami had just gone through, he's about ready to force feed the purple giant when Fukuda and Kawahara pull him back.

Since he already ate with the others, he sits and observes the Generation of Loonies while Tsuchida tends to the Nutcases that aren't with a doctor. Fukuda leaves not long after breakfast is served. Apparently it takes more than one person to look after three nutcases, namely Hanamiya, Nebuya, and Kiyoshi—Mibuchi and Hayama are visiting their doctors, Mitobe and Hyuuga, respectively.

Kagami is joined by two doctors, Izuki and Furihata, and another volunteer, Koganei, to watch the Loonies as they eat.

"So, Furi," Koganei comments. "I heard you're going to start seeing Hanamiya."

"Yeah," Furihata sighs. He's shaking a bit.

"That doesn't sound like Hyuuga to dump the patients he doesn't like on the newbie."

"It was the director's idea. Hyuuga hates his guts and Mitobe can only handle the patients who do all of the talking themselves."

Unlike the Nutcases, Kagami notices that the Loonies all sit together at the same table, though they seem to be mostly arguing. Akashi sits at the end of the table, apparently monitoring their behavior, while Aomine and Kise sit across from each other, spitting food at the other; Murasakibara is ignoring the fresh, warm pile of eggs that Kagami slaved over in favor of a bag of salty chips; Midorima and Kuroko are trying to protect their food from Aomine and Kise's spit.

"Well, good luck with Hanamiya tomorrow," Koganei continues. "You'll need it."

"Yeah," Izuki agrees. "He's 'hanaful'."

"Izuki, go sit somewhere else."

"So," Kagami interjected. "Who has who as their patients?"

"Well," Koganei answered. "Hyuuga has Midorima, Aomine and Hayama. Mitobe has Kise and Mibuchi. Izuki has Kuroko, Kiyoshi and Nebuya. When Furi just started, he only had Murasakibara, but now he also has Hanamiya."

"What about Akashi? Who has him?"

"No one really. According to the director," Koganei leans into close and whispers, "he's only here because his father doesn't want him to take over his business before he's ready to hand it over. So we're really just babysitting him. Apparently he was transferred from Kyoto, where his father works, because he was getting involved in his dad's company without permission."

"But doesn't he need a diagnosis to stay? I mean if everyone could just come and live here, then we'd just become sort of housing complex, right?"

"He has a diagnosis. Hyuuga diagnosed him as a sociopath upon arrival. There's no treatment for it and he's really high functioning, so he just hangs around. It's kind of helpful sometimes because he helps babysit the Loonies. Besides, his father pays a lot of money to keep him here."

Kagami looks over at the table with the patients and it seems as though Akashi has given some sort of signal for Aomine and Kise to stop spitting food at each other. The two of them are looking at their food dejectedly, but Midorima and Kuroko seem pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Title comes from Emilie Autumn's album 'Fight Like a Girl' (from which I was inspired to write an psychiatric hospital AU). I hadn't wanted to post this because I doubt I'll finish it, but I really liked it and wanted to share it.

The following pairings will be featured (eventually): (Momoi x Riko, Kagami x Kuroko, Kise x Kasamatsu, Midorima x Takao, Murasakibara x Himuro (maybe, I don't really care for it), Akashi x Furihata, Kiyoshi x Hanamiya, Mitobe x Koganei)

To make things clear, these are the employees and their patients:

Aida Riko - director, daughter of retired nationally renowned psychiatrist

Hyuuga Junpei - doctor [Midorima, Aomine and Hayama and eventually Haizaki]

Izuki Shun - doctor [Kuroko, Kiyoshi and Nebuya]

Furihata Kouki - doctor [Murasakibara and Hanamiya (sometimes Akashi)]

Mitobe Rinnosuke - doctor [Kise and Mibuchi]

Kagami Taiga - orderly

Tsuchida - orderly

Koganei Shinji, Fukuda, Kawahara - volunteers (janitors)


End file.
